Rest In Peace
by Aoiko
Summary: One of the pilots died in an explosion. Leaving his lover alone. How does he cope?


Student Dies in Dorm Explosion  
  
By: Aoiko (March 30)  
  
Last week (March 24, AC197) two   
upperclassman were involved in an   
explosion. The west dorm, which was   
vacant up until three weeks ago,   
spontaneously exploded. The two Juniors   
had just transferred here to Shirio High   
from St. Gabriel's, and were the only   
occupants of the dorm. No one is sure   
why the explosion occurred.   
  
Not much information is being released   
at the moment. Witnesses say one was   
already in the building when it exploded.   
The other ran in attempting to save his friend.   
They aren't releasing names, but it has been   
confirmed that only one of them has survived.   
He is in stable condition.  
  
  
I read the article in the school's newspaper five times before it hit me: he wasn't coming back. March 30, the article said. It was now, what, April 19? 20? No. The calendar says May 15. Time flies when the man you loves dies. I honestly thought I could save him. I hadn't been a Gundam pilot for nothing, you know! HE SHOULDN'T BE DEAD!! I'M the one who deserves to die! I killed so much; I was never worthy of him. He enjoyed life to much. Three months. Three hole frickin months. Three months I could have been with him. Three months I could have told him I loved him. Wasted.   
  
What have I been doing these three months? Nothing. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Some days I bother to show up at the main building and wander around a bit. But mostly I stay in the dorm. They rebuilt it. It's huge. Those construction workers work fast. No one lives here though. They say it's haunted. But I haven't seen any ghosts.  
  
Let me tell you what happened. It was during lunch. We were going towards our usual spot to eat, and my love was going to pick up our lunches from our dorm. It was brand new, and we were the only ones in it. That's when I heard it. The explosion. I saw our dorm go up in smoke. Instinct kicked in. I ran faster than I've ever ran towards it. I HAD to save him! I ran into the burning building searching for him. I found him in the kitchen. I grabbed him and made a beeline towards the door. I had just made it when I heard the second explosion. It flung both of us into the air. I remember pain in my back, and a brick wall filling my vision. Then nothing. They said he split is head open on the brick wall, but he might have been dead before the impact.   
  
The held the funeral shortly after. I didn't go. But I heard some girls saying that everyone was crying, and it wasn't an open casket. There was lots of people there. He would have liked to know that so many cared about him. But he's gone.  
--  
  
Was Dorm Explosion Planned?  
  
By: Da Blue-Haired Chick (Sept. 8)  
  
March 30, AC197, the west dorm exploded,   
killing one student and injuring another. Was   
it planned? The two students were well   
known terrorists and gundam pilots.   
They're names were Duo Maxwell and Heero   
Yuy. They had just transferred here from St.   
Gabriel's, and were the only occupants of the   
dorm. This would have been a perfect   
opportunity for OZ. Of course there is no   
'official' documents of this.   
  
  
Another article about the explosion. OZ? That would make since. I should have checked for their presence at the school. It's September already. School started back up. They have a lot of new teachers. Green. And probably think they know everything. I don't recognize a lot of the new students. They ignore me mostly. That's good, I haven't been too social now-a-days, any ways.   
  
They put up some kids in the dorm. It's coed. I still have a single room; no one will room with me. That's fine, I like being alone.   
  
I miss him. A lot. I wasn't lonely when he was alive, but now that he's gone, I'm lonely all the time.   
  
"Known terrorists…gundam pilots"? I guess after his death and me not fighting, that information became widely known. What happened to the other pilots? Wouldn't they continue fighting?   
  
I know Wufei must've continued. That's the way he was. Not sure what to do? Fight for justice! Quatre and Trowa might not have. Trowa would, but not without Quatre. And Quatre would not fight. He has a kind heart.   
--  
  
  
Valentine's Day Dance  
By: Mint (Feb. 14)  
  
Shirio High is having it's annual Valentine's   
Day Dance. The dance will be held in the   
gym next to the west dorm. The first 50   
couples will get free candy. Have a secret   
crush? Ask them to the dance!  
  
  
They built a gym by the dorm. It's amazing how fast it was built. I remember the last Valentine's Day Dance we went to. We didn't make it enough time to get the free candy. But I didn't care. We danced all night. We shared our first kiss then. It was also the first time he told me he loved me. After the dance we returned to the dorm, and I found some candy on my bed. I thanked him. I really loved the candy. We made love after that. I was bottom. I pretended I was upset about the arrangement, but secretly, I enjoyed every minute of it! Why didn't I die instead of him? I miss him so much. I don't think I can live without him.  
  
Maybe death would be better. Is he in heaven? Or hell? What if I got sent to a different place? I don't know. All I know I need him. I just wish that wherever he is that he knows I love him. And happy Valentine's Day.  
--  
  
  
It's March 24. A whole year passed. The kids in the dorm were talking about how the ghost was out because he died this day. I decided to look for him. I found him. As I was walking I noticed a middle-aged man looking around the dorm. I asked if I could help him, but he ignored me. As he turned down a hall I noticed his hair was done up in a long white braid. I don't know why, but I followed him. He was going to where the old kitchen was. He looked around, shaking his head. I got a good look at him this time. American. He also had violet eyes. I asked him again if I could help him. He ignored me. I started to get upset. He walked out of the room before I could do any thing. He headed out of he dorm and to the wall surrounding it. He knelt down by it. He grinned sadly. And then started talking. "Hey, buddy. I know you weren't buried here, but they won't let me see the grave. And since you died here this is the next best thing." I started. He lost some one too?! He continues talking. "Sometimes I wonder why you? But that's just how life is.' He started to cry. I felt sorry for him. He must have loved that person a lot. "I miss you every day. I just thought, that after all these years, you might want to hear me say I love you, again." He stooped to wipe his tears. What he said next was incredible. "I love you Heero." He knew some one with the same name? That's when it hit me. He was talking to me. Duo hadn't died that day. I had.   
--  
  
The Only Survivor of the Explosion Dies  
  
By: Chang Heero (Sept. 8)  
  
March 30, AC197, the west dorm exploded,   
killing one student and injuring another. Duo   
Maxwell, the survivor of the explosion, died,   
ironically, on the same date his lover, Heero   
Yuy did only 53 years apart. Maxwell was   
70 years of age at the time of his death.   
They both were hero's who fought against OZ   
and for the peace, and freedom of the colonies.   
Maxwell was given a hero's funeral and buried   
next to his partner, both in love and in the war.   
Quatre Rababera Winner, and Chang Wufei   
were able to attend the funeral. Along with   
Milliardo Peacecraft, and Relena Dorlin.   
May they both rest in peace.  
  
  
  
--  
Eeeiiii! I forgot to put this last night. I don't know Gundam Wing. And the story is set over a period of time. What Heero thinks is a year is in actuality 53. Heero doesn't realize he's dead and thinks that Duo was the one who died. Any questions? REVEIW!!! 


End file.
